ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a front line member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". In Ben 10: Omniverse, like her boyfriend Kevin, sixteen-year old Gwen is a recurring character rather than a main one, as she went off to an Ivy League college, but visits occasionally. Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Tough Luck and Lucky Girl. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair has also grown longer and is now down to her waist. In the third season, she wears a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looks like a mini version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a black bikini. Later on, she wore a white one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. In Inspector 13, Gwen is seen wearing a violet tank with a white skirt and tennis shoes. In Omniverse, Gwen still has her ponytail, but it's much shorter. She now wears clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wear long white socks that go up to her knees with black mary janes. She now also has freckles. Later on, she has shorter hair, which is now orange again, with her blue hairclip, a light blue t-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. 11-year-old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and her cat logo is now bigger. Lucky Girl B10.png|10 year old Gwen as Lucky Girl Ultra rat.png|Ultra Rat 11 Year old Gwen in Omniverse.png|11 year old Gwen in Omniverse Young Anodite.PNG|Gwen's Anodite form in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Lucky Girl AF.png|Gwen as Lucky Girl in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Gwen anodite look omniverse.png|Gwen's Anodite form in Omniverse Gwen totem character.png|Gwen as a totem Personality Gwen's naive nature is toned down in Ben 10: Alien Force; she is now more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong both physically and mentally and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that she does not care about Kevin's appearance. History Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen uses newspapers and her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000, her future self says she got her black belt years ago and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it. She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast (according to Charmcaster), only someone of Hex's skill should have had that ability. Gwen starts tapping into magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode A Change of Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting, Charms of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to super human levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen has also appeared to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in Divided We Stand and the other appeared in A Small Problem. In Perfect Day, a superhero form was given to her by Ben as a form of petty torment while they were inside Ben's dream battling his imaginary bullies. In this form she only exhibited the power of enhanced biting. Ben called her Ultra Rat. Alien Force Ultimate Alien Omniverse Powers and Abilities See Gwen Tennyson/Powers and Abilities Love Interests See: Gwen Tennyson/Love Interests Appearances Ben 10 *All episodes except the what if episodes Gwen 10 and Goodbye and Good Riddance. Ben 10: Alien Force *All episodes except Above and Beyond. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *All episodes Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1 (16 years old) *A Jolt from the Past'' (11 years old) *''Trouble Helix'' (11 years old) *''It Was Them'' (11 years old) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (11 years old) *''Many Happy Returns'' (16 years old) *''Malefactor'' (11 years old) *''Ben Again'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Showdown: Part 1'' (11 years old) *''Showdown: Part 2'' (11 and 16 years old) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (16 years old) *''Evil's Encore'' (11 years old) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (11 and 16 year old) *''For a Few Brains More'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Max's Monster'' (11 years old) *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (16 years old) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (16 years old) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (11 and 16 years old) *''Charm School'' (16 years old) *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (11 years old) *''Third Time's a Charm'' (16 years old) *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (16 years old; cameo) Video Games *In Ben 10: Alien Force Gwen can shoot bolts, grab enemies and enable auto defense mode as well as float around for a small amount of time. *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Playable only on Nintendo DS version, with a code) (Skin) **Gwen helps Ben throughout his travel around the country. Later Gwen is kidnapped by Clancy, but is later kidnapped again, this time, by Dr. Animo. Gwen is able to use the Omnitrix temporarily with access to the same aliens as Ben. *Ben 10: Alien Force (Playable only on the Nintendo Wii, Sony PS2, and Sony PSP versions on levels 3 and 8) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (only for Wii and Xbox 360) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Punch Time Explosion and XL (Assist Character) Trivia *According to Ben, and proven by Gwen in Save the Last Dance, Gwen's favorite flowers are yellow roses. *According to Rook in The Ultimate Heist, Gwen's birthday is in December. **Also, according to Gwen and Ben in Camp Fear they were born on the same day. *According to Diagon, Gwen is the most powerful being on Earth. *Gwen is Verdona's favorite grandchild. *In an early stage of the original series, Gwen was originally meant to be a classmate and friend of Ben rather than his cousin. *Gwen isn't too fond of Upchuck's powers. It is also shown on several occasions that she isn't fond of Goop. *Gwen's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unitrix to create Eunice. *Gwen's new look bears some resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo! franchise. *Gwen made an appearance in the fifth episode of the sixth season of Robot Chicken, Hurtled from a Helicopter into a Speeding Train. See Also *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin *Gwen's Spellbook *Lucky Girl Arc *Relationships es:Gwen Tennyson it:Gwen Tennyson Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Main Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Anodites Category:Time Travelers Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Revived Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Category:Hybrids